Stay
by Mischieff-Maker
Summary: Seto spends the night with Jou. SxJ fluff.


Stay

Stay

By: M.M.

Category: Yu-Gi-Oh

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Pairing: Seto/Jou

Warnings: Yaoi, pointless fluff, overly romantic mush The result of the combined power of a half-baked fluff bunny attack, lack of sleep, and over exposure to vast amounts of chocolate and OoC-ness.

Rating: PG- Pure fluff but yaoi-ness abounds.

Summary: Seto spends the night with Jou. Absolutely pointless fluff. Shonen-ai.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh (which I don't, just to make it official) there would be a lot more fluffy, shonen-ai moments, far FAR less Tea, and Ryou, Seto, Jou, Bakura, Malik That One Australian Cutie Valen, was it? and yes even Ootogi would be forced to sport tight leather get-ups (Yami and Yugi are already covered) (though that might be a traffic hazard...I know I couldn't stop staring long enough to obey those stupid road signs) AND...together me and my leather coated bishonen warriors would rule Canada in peace, harmony, and skin tight leather pants (well, them any way) ...there I said it.

**Stay**

Seto Kaiba knew it was pointless.

In this entire world he had but three weaknesses. The first, and most obvious, was the bond he shared with his younger brother, Mokuba, (though I'm sure you all knew this already). The second was now staring up at him with pleading brown eyes shaded by golden bang sand an uncharacteristic air of dejected loneliness hanging about him like a dark shadowy fog. The last (which also happened to be one of the many reasons he was so enamored of the blonde before him) was his constant need for a challenge.

He was a fighter, he always had been, and that was how he liked it. It was also why he found himself trying so hard to resist the unspoken pleas of the boy before him. But that lust for challenges he possessed was now warring with the sudden, and much stronger, inner need to console his puppy in his abrupt and unexpected fit of depression. /Jou/ was, for once, the one who needed reassurance, needed love and comfort, from /him, and Kaiba wanted desperately to give it to him.

But his dissonant personality would not let him give in so easily and, in an effort to strengthen his resolve, he half turned, uncertain, from Jounouchi tearing his gaze away form the fervent query in the other teens.

He knew that all was lost, however, when Jou's outstretched hand caught his sleeve, tugging gently as he turned away.

"Stay." He begged in a voice so full of need that Seto's heart nearly broke in two, quashing any and all further attempts at resistance.

And so he stayed. Not only out of love and concern for his puppy, but out of sympathy and understanding for the loneliness Jou felt, because he too knew what it was like to feel alone. Together they would ease each others longing, as every feeling of want and ache and emptiness that they had ever felt was tossed aside and, for the moment, forgotten. The sounds of their beating hearts and each others peaceful breathing twined together in a lullaby so simple and sweet and all their own that the blonde was asleep in mere moments, clinging to Kaiba with a sigh, a blissful smile lingering on his lips.

Deep even breathing alerted the taller of the two forms to the other in his arms' inevitable surrender to sleep, and, with nobody there to catch him, he smiled, a soft, genuine, pure smile, and pulled the boy closer, nuzzling his silky blonde mop of hair and inhaling the sweet lilting scent that it always held. Slowly he leaned in and, with a gentleness not even he knew he possessed, placed a brief feather-light kiss upon Jou's temple, causing him to shiver ever-so-slightly as the corners of his mouth tilted upwards contentedly in his slumber. A ghost of a smile made it's way on to Kaiba's tired face before he let his own eyes slide shut against the world, head pillowed on the soft strands of pale golden-yellow beneath it.

As his mind grew foggy and his thought became muddle echoes of dream-time happiness, Kaiba sighed, for once in contentment, and allowed himself to be taken by the gentle obscurity of sleep.

He was glad he'd stayed.


End file.
